In the Sky
by Shi no Tenshi1
Summary: Wufei has some dreams about his lost wife, but is he really dreaming or is it some strange joke of the supernatural? 5xM. Warning: Deathfic. It's not really angsty though.


Bam

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Author's Notes: Uh…something that my muse made me write while I was _trying_ to do my homework. And Ms. Muse, I don't care what you say my name is Shi no Ten**_s_**hi not Ten**_c_**hi. No, I am not right in the head. Thank you. Enjoy and please review!

In the Sky

By Shi no Tenshi

Bam. Another nicely sized hole appeared in the flimsy wooden partition that separated my apartment from my neighbor's. I would get complaints in the morning. Oh well. I stood back and admired my handy work. Nice. I had punched out the letter 'W' in the wall. Now for the 'C'. I drew back my fist. 

Whoosh. Damn the window. Why do you have to be open? Stupid wind, constantly interrupting my hours of time wasting. Injustice. _Whooo._ Shut up already. I'm busy. 

I made another hole in the wall. _Whoofee._ What the…did the wind just say 'woofy'? Stupid. The wind does not talk. 

I shut it out of my mind and concentrate myself on punching another hole. 

Whoofaaaay. Okay now that was just plain weird. The wind does not talk. The wind does not talk. The wind does not talk. And the wind does not say my name. Oh the injustice of it all…. I walk over and slam the window shut. Stupid wind won't bother me now. 

Bam…bam…bam…bam. There. 'W C'. Not bad. The C is kind of crooked but that doesn't matter. I punch the wall again. And again. And again. I must have stood there punching away at the freaking wall for ten minutes. I needed something to do. Boredom was killing me. Even though it was one in the morning. I stood back again. I had punched out an 'M'. Meiran. I still can't forget about her. I'll never be able to forget about her. Never. 

I punch the wall again in frustration. At what, I don't know. At who, I don't know. Whoops. I punched clear through the wall. I better do something. 

There. A piece of thick white paper held on by tape now covers the hole I made. The Sloans are so dim they won't notice. Maybe they didn't hear me punching holes on my side of the wall either. Good. 2 AM. Work will be starting in four hours. 

I get into bed for my nightly three hours of sleep. I may be strong, but even the dragon needs rest every now and then. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Someone shook me awake. It was Meiran. Of course. She was always there to haunt my dreams. I sat up. 

"Wufei, how is it that you are so weak?" She gestured at the wall with WC and M punched into it. Someone had straightened out the C. "You can't contain your frustration and you take it out on a ~wall~. Then you can't even have the letters you make straight."

I smiled. That's something I do in my dreams. Smile. Typical Meiran. Criticizing, as always. "Well I guess I'm just not as strong as you."

Meiran stuck her nose into the air. "Of course you're not." Then she, too, grinned. "Come on. Let's take a little trip." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out the window. And we flew, her never letting go of my hand. Her melodious laughter echoed to the farthest reaches of the earth.

"Wanna try flying yourself?" she asked me. No. I didn't want to. One of my childhood fears is heights. With Meiran holding my hand, the fear melted away, but without her, I was helpless. I nodded my head.

She grinned, and let go. I stopped flying. I fell. But I wasn't afraid. Sooner or later, I'd wake up from this dream, think of it, and laugh. But I didn't. The ground rushed up to meet me. I felt a surge of anger. Even if this was a dream, Meiran let me fall. I looked behind me.

There was Meiran, flying as fast as she could, with a terrified look in her eyes. I tried to tell her I'd be alright. After all, this was just a dream.

I hit the ground. Darkness immediately overcame me. I felt no pain. Good. Maybe I'm waking up now…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"People gathered today to mourn the death of former Gundam pilot Chang Wufei. Passersby found him dead this morning on the side of a street. Scientists have yet to isolate a cause for this tragedy. In other news…"

Duo Maxwell snapped off his television screen and looked upwards to the heavens. "Wufei, may you and your sexy looking wife rest in peace." He turned and walked out the door to his apartment, heading to L5 for the funeral. 

Note to Readers: Ok I just know some of you are going to ask me why I killed Wufei. I have nothing against him. My MUSE made me. 

Another Note: I got quite a few requests for me to write a story to my monologue "Invisible Child". I'm pleased. No, I'm ecstatic, because I didn't know people actually liked my writing. Anyway, I'm almost done writing it, but do you guys want a happy or sad ending? Or both? I could do both. I really could. ^_^ 

Yet Another Note: Are you getting annoyed now? Yes? Then review and I'll stop putting these. ^_^

Last Note: Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
